


to set you free beneath the rising moon

by LiliaFax



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Badly Written Fight Scene, F/F, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaFax/pseuds/LiliaFax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noire lets herself be hurt trying to keep Lucina safe and Lucina tries to show her gratitude (and make sure Noire knows that she would be devastated if Noire got killed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	to set you free beneath the rising moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallworu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallworu/gifts).



> Prompt: "I'd like to see Lucina or Noire helping the other through recovery after some kind of injury in battle, taking place before they travel back to the past."
> 
> Thank you to kyeart @tumblr for beta-ing the text for this at 2 am (despite my generally abysmal writing, ha ha).
> 
> This was originally just going to be an art fill, but then I tried to write a caption for it and it got completely out of hand.
> 
> I'll put the art on tumblr when authors are revealed and link it here when I do, so look out for that.
> 
> Title is from I Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind from Spring Awakening, which isn't relevant except that it's a very pretty song and I think fits the tone of the FE:A kids.
> 
> EDIT 3/19/16: Realized my signature was super conspicuous on the art, which kinda defeats the purpose of an anonymous gift haha... so I just kinda covered it up

 

> The Risen had infested the storehouse they needed to raid, which wasn't too unusual for the group of young Shepherds. The ferocity of this infestation was slightly unusual as they weren't near the ruins of any major Ylissean city (or Naga forbid, Plegia), but they needed resources. The storehouse was their best bet in the area, so they made a stand and went in to wipe the Risen out.

 

They managed to defeat the monsters within the storehouse and find several chests of dry goods and medicines in the cellar, though not without injuries. Inigo had broken his leg when he and Owain fell through some dilapidated floorboards and crashed down from the second floor. Severa found herself with a sizable gash on her stomach, which would have been much worse had Kjelle not homed in on Brady as soon as Severa sustained the injury. Laurent burned his arm on a damaged Elfire that the group found in a village earlier. Cynthia found herself cut and bruised, as did Gerome and Nah despite their best efforts to reduce injuries.

 

Noire and Lucina had been clearing a room in the cellar when Noire noticed an enormous Risen sneaking behind her partner. Lucina had no time to react, despite her agility, as she was fighting off another Risen ahead of her.

 

So Noire did the only thing she could: she shoved Lucina out of the way and forced herself between the two Risen, shooting toward the one lumbering behind. She spun on her heel while notching another arrow, aiming to take the other out.

 

Before she could loose the next arrow, the Risen swiped its huge hand at her head, knocking her backwards onto the floor. Her arrow slipped from her hand, skidding over her bare arm along with the bow itself. Her arm burned with pain, sending small white stars sparkling over her eyes. She felt the power in her talisman channeling into her blood and bone. She was ready to surge and attack the Risen again when she saw a flash of blue and gold ahead of her. The blur stabbed the Risen and shoved it away as it disintegrated ahead of them. Noire blinked to clear the violence and clouds from her eyes. 

 

Lucina stood ahead of her, her shoulders heaving, Falchion by her side and the light from the broken ceiling filtering on her like a halo. Lucina turned and pulled Noire up before moving forward through the cellar. Noire felt shame curling behind her breast, potent and thick.

-

Later that evening, as the party regrouped in a grove outside the storehouse, Lucina approached Noire where she sat a ways away from the fire. Noire looked solemnly across the group. Inigo leaned against Owain, his leg propped on a fallen log while Cynthia fussed with her lance next to them. The rest were scattered around the fire looking worse for wear, yet there was a sense of relief around everyone. They had been successful in acquiring resources and no one died or was injured beyond Brady’s healing ability. It was a small miracle that they all had survived this long, something they thanked Naga for every day. (Morgan didn’t count as she had disappeared but no one had seen her body or a sign of struggle. Noire knew Lucina held to the belief that Morgan was safe and would turn up somewhere despite the odds, even if she would never admit it. Some things were too terrible to consider.)

 

Noire did startle when Lucina knelt in front of her. She had been wrapped in her own thoughts and hadn’t noticed Lucina coming her way.

 

“How’s your head?” Lucina asked, setting a vial and a bundle of fabric on the ground next to her.

 

Now that she focused on it, her forehead throbbed dully around her headband. Her skin itched from dried blood and she could feel a lump already formed at the back of her skull. She nodded but spoke up quietly, “I-it’s fine enough. I will tend to it later.”

 

Lucina simply hummed and pulled a square piece of muslin from the package and uncorking the vial. She dabbed a bit of the antiseptic in the vial to the muslin and folded it. “No, I can help you,” Lucina said, “I noticed you hadn’t gotten your wounds taken care of and… I wanted to help.”

 

Noire watched slightly in awe as Lucina lightly took her arm. “This will sting a bit,” she said then began wiping at the laceration on Noire’s upper arm. Noire winced and bit her lip, but mostly held her tongue. No need to worry Lucina further.

 

“I wanted to thank you,” Lucina said, breaking the silence in a small voice. She finished cleaning the wound and set down the rag before pulling out a bandage. She wrapped it around Noire’s arm silently. Noire noticed her eyes glitter with the reflection of the fire, her Brand glimmering through her dark eyelashes. Noire bit her lip harder. Now was not the time to think how devastatingly lovely Lucina was, even with muck and dried blood on her cheek.

 

Lucina tied off the bandage and moved on to a deeper laceration on Noire’s forearm before Noire broke the silence. “Lucina, I’m so-“

 

“Naga damn it, Noire, you scared me so much,” Lucina hissed out, keeping her head down. Her voice sounded tight. “I am grateful but why did you throw yourself in front of that Risen?? Why did you push me away?” Lucina lifted her head and her eyes were glassy. Noire’s chest clenched painfully.

 

“I… I just did… I was only thinking about protecting you,” Noire said. She hoped that explanation would be sufficient, she didn’t want to delve deeper into her embarrassment.

 

“By sacrificing yourself? I won’t accept that,” Lucina says, “I won’t let others sacrifice themselves for me.”

 

At that, Noire felt a spark in her blood. For all her bravery, Lucina could be so foolish. “But Lucina! We need you!”

 

Lucina shook her head vigorously. “My life is not any more valuable than any other life. Than your life.”

 

“You don't need to get hurt because of me... it would hurt too much to lose you..." Lucina whispered. Her face looked so earnest that Noire could feel tears pricking at her eyes.

 

Lucina lifted her hand reverently and pushed stray hairs from Noire’s face. Noire was suddenly breathless. She stuttered out a gasp and closed her eyes, feeling the roughness of Lucina’s fingers on her skin.

 

“Please… don’t sacrifice yourself for my sake. I couldn’t stand to lose anyone else,” Lucina said. “I lo-“ she stopped herself and swallowed. “I am very fond of you.”

 

“Thank you,” Noire said as sincerely as she could manage. Lucina laughed under her breath and tilted her gaze downward.

 

“You’re welcome. Thank you,” Lucina said and took to cleaning Noire’s wounds again.

 

The night bled on, blessedly calm in the face of disaster. The group of young Shepherds reveled in the moment of borrowed peace and no one commented on the future exalt and sniper in the corner, sleeping against each other. Their hands laid on top of the other’s, two girls finding comfort in a ruined world.


End file.
